


Sights of Spring

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: In pleasant weather, a stroll in the park is just the thing.





	Sights of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #9: _The Color Purple. Either feature the color in your work today, or indulge in some purple prose._
> 
> I set out to do the one, and I think accomplished shades of the other in the process. ;-)

Spring had finally sprung in our fine metropolis, and pleasant weather after a cruel winter saw Holmes and myself joining the throngs for a stroll in the park. The budding trees and blooming flowers were a sight, while the bright dresses of the ladies among them were more vibrant still. We first saw a petite blonde in pink ruffles, then a tall brunette in hues of blue, then rich orange, striking crimson, and shades beyond my ability to describe.

They were all outmatched, however, by a woman with auburn curls with a deep purple and plum coat and skirts in shades of lavender, lilac, and periwinkle. It was a wonder, how she combined all the many shades of a single color into one stunning ensemble.

Holmes and I ended up behind her for a long stretch, and we were about to veer off to head home when the pink ruffles bounded up to her. "Violet, my dear, you look magnificent!" she cried, and they set about chattering like magpies, proceeding arm and arm deeper into the park.

The corner of Holmes' mouth quirked in amusement. "What other name could encompass such a lady?" he said dryly.

I cleared my throat and coughed rather than laugh. "Were I to write such a scene, my editors would dismiss it as utterly beyond belief."


End file.
